super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Unified Nation z universe
oh I'm just doing this out super robot wars z just in case it ends because I think there's a lot more potential in the universe Members Earth Federation U.C absobred member bloc new united nation nations of new earth militia moonrace Earth federation AG unified earth Government andonah zero versus vagan earth federation ad gargantia member nations Earth sphere federation new earth negotiated members. Forced members world of manna and dragons forced members have no political rights population members blocs Bloc earth federation U.C bloc Earth federation U.C 52 billion Gundam U.C new United Nations 12 fafner Earth sphere federation 25 billion gundam 00 new unified nations earth and space 2 billion gundam x earth moon Union 11 billion turn a gundam Federation of the towers 8 billion eureka 7 Twin forces alliance 12 billion spy layzer unified earth 9 billion andonah zero earth federation AG 26 billion gundam age new earth 14 billion super demesion o Mars Union 1 million gundam age andonah zero Union of man 6 billion gargantia new world protectorate 6 billion angels dragons earth federation AD 18 billion dragonar Global treaty of liberty buddy complex 15 colonies federation 30 billion g gundam EFG vifam 48 billion sign iron no olynusss system federation 48 billion Efg bismark 50 billion efg gravion 40 billion Astro republic 48 billion alien majestic prince 32 billion Neo earth alliance valvrave 90 billion Fang of the sun EFG 520 billion the kingdom 28 bilion New Un spacey 128 billion total 1.250 trillion wars Armed Forces this was result of the following the dimensional bangs the unified nation is nation in Z3 universe it where earth federation arised there military permanently to beyond one year war levels with a population of 50.670 original body citizens billion it 3,000'000 faster than light space warships is and 3.670 billion army troops and military of 5 original body citizens billion active total troops 35 million navy troops all made of submarines 1.4 billion space sailors it also gets command of all defense systems in system made 275 million mecha mobile suits which are jagen's which have minovsky drives and Valkyries also equipped with them from the upgraded current new un spacey Valkyries that normal UN Spacy troops do not have and million mecha 115 million Valkyries and 160 million mobile suits all under the army ams also army is the army Air Force using the revel class faster than light bombers is the glue of the organization it sticks all the organizations and nations together and it is glue of the unified nation the earth federation is unquestionably leader of the organization or the faction and it's home guard of the unified nation which protects home system unified nation . the new un spacy Is next to the earth federation in military strength. the new un spacyy is unquestionably the expeditionary force unified nation is the new un spacy and leader of it there mission is to protect extra solar colonies of the human race and to fight extra solar enemies of the unified nation and protect humanity And it,s allies but it has bigger population than earth federation 80 billion it has 1,500'000 faster than light warships. Th rest total forces that supply them are half and half between expiatory force and home guard and they have 500'000 million war ships armed forces by number